


Счастье человеческое

by Taisin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Понедельник начинается в субботу - Стругацкие | Monday Begins on Saturday - A. & B. Strugatsky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2015, Gen, Severus Snape Lives, magic as science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: В НИИЧАВО проводился эксперимент. Того, что результатом окажется Северус Снейп, никто не ожидал.Кроссовер с "Понедельник начинается в субботу"





	Счастье человеческое

— Спасибо тебе, Саша, — сказал вежливый Эдик Амперян. — Вот очень большое спасибо.

Я вздохнул. На месте Эдика я бы выругался и кинул в себя — в смысле, не в себя, а в А. Привалова, — распечаткой статьи. А потом извинился бы.

— Я не хотел, — брякнул я глупость. Витька Корнеев, зашедший посмотреть, как Эдик будет меня бить, громко заржал.

— То есть ты и теорему доказал, и статью написал, и все не хотел? Ну, ты даешь, Привалов! Левая рука не знает, что делает правая нога! Или как там?

Я снова вздохнул. Витька прекрасно знал, «как там», и издевался. Заслуженно, конечно. Что мне стоило хотя бы спросить Эдика, что именно за работа у него должна выйти — мы же все знали, что скоро, что вот-вот… А я как решил, что в его теме ничего не понимаю, так и не интересовался.

И левая моя рука решила малую проблему Ауэрса численным методом, и так оно изящно у меня получилось, что статья написалась почти сама собою, и ее напечатали, и было бы все отлично, если бы следствием моего результата не было полное обрушение всей гипотезы Эдика.

— Да не просек я этот вывод, — сказал я. — Я же Ауэрса для Романа считал, и оно как-то там и осталось, в их высшей лингвистике.

А то, что исходя из моего результата Белый Тезис никак не мог быть выразителем Счастья всего человечества, за невозможностью для человечества единого счастья, я не увидел. А вот Роман увидел — но было поздно. И обе наши статьи — и моя, и Эдика, — вышли одновременно.

— А все почему? — сказал грубый Корнеев и уткнул в меня палец с обгрызенным, зеленым от избытка живой воды ногтем. — А все потому, что ты еще салага!

Я покаянно кивнул. Надо было сказать ребятам — и Эдик бы успел отозвать статью. Неудобно получилось.

«Я бы отследил, — появилось на экране на стене. — Нам нужен интранет!»

Алдан давно уже не был огромным металлическим ящиком, и хотя по-прежнему занимал полкомнаты, десятой части мощи одного из его сотни процессоров хватило бы на задачи старого Алдана с лихвой. Теперь в вычислительном зале было холодно, как в морозилке, и мне пришлось устраивать себе рабочее место в защитном круге: снаружи клубился аргон. Так составляющие Алдана служили дольше.

— И фидонет нам тоже нужен, — сказал я Алдану. — И интернет. Все нам нужно. А особенно нам нужно финансирование.

— Не будем о мирском, — заявил Витька. — Ты должен Эдику, а, Привалов?

— Есть такое, — признал я.

Эдик сдержанно улыбнулся. Вытащил из воздуха пухлую тетрадь и плюхнул на мой стол, между клавиатурой, мышью и чашкой с вечно горячим кофе.

— Я немножко набросал последствия решенного малого Ауэрса, и знаешь, интересная штука получается… Мы тут с Романом посидели и пришли к выводу, что должен быть, знаешь, такой язык описания, по моей теме, который полностью отражает, и надо бы его обсчитать. Возьмешься?

Я покосился на тетрадь. Из нее торчали рукописные листики, с неудобочитаемым Романовым почерком. Под моим взглядом листики задергались и попытались втиснуться под обложку.

— Если объяснишь по-русски, — сказал я. — Ну или на чем хочешь. Но объяснишь. И вслух!

— Тогда пошли к Роману, — сказал Витька. — У него пирог был.

— Мы же маги, — сказал я, вставая.

— Ну, маги, — согласился Витька. — Но вот такой пирог сотворить, как его жена печет, я все еще не могу. Во где тайны мироздания!

Пирог Роман размножил на нас всех, отчего вкусовые качества пирога, согласно Витьке, пострадали. Лично я бы и вторичную копию съел.

— Ты понимаешь, — говорил Роман. Он ходил из угла в угол и жестикулировал. — Все беды от того, что под «счастьем» понимают совершенно разные вещи. Помнишь Выбегалло?

Я аж вздрогнул. Кто ж его не помнил.

— Он же тогда совершенно перепутал счастливое довольство со счастьем. Но мы же все делаем то же самое! И поесть вкусно — счастье, и выспаться, и задачу решить, и открытие сделать. Все счастье. Вся беда оттого, что слово одно.

— А сколько должно быть? — спросил я. Роман ухмыльнулся.

— Вот ты и определишь. Да по коллекции Магнуса уже можно кое-что сказать… Минимум три, а то и больше.

— Удовлетворение физических потребностей, — сказал Эдик. — Эмоциональных. Интеллектуальных. И, судя по всему, это не фазовые состояния, а разные, э… сферы.

— Объекты, — сказал я.

— Ну да, — с сомнением согласился Эдик. — Что-то такое. Даже просто выяснить, сколько их должно быть — уже будет огромным шагом вперед!

В этом он поторопился. Выяснить-то я выяснил. Но результат оказался обескураживающим: для совершенно каждого человека «слова для счастья» были свои. Даже для условной «физической категории». Эдика, впрочем, результат ничуть не смутил, он забрал распечатки и удалился. Пообещав позвать на «кое-что интересное, если получится». Я пожелал ему удачи и занялся очередной невозможной задачкой Кристобаля Хозевича. На «кое-что интересное» меня позвали спустя полгода.

И представляло оно из себя круг из щитов Джан-бен-Джана и разложенную на столе, на живую нитку собранную конструкцию. Я с большим удивлением узнал распотрошенный магтранслятор сплетенный непонятно с чем. Посредине стола гордо торчал старый студийный микрофон.

За столом у управляющего блока сидел Эдик. Витька с Романом ходили вокруг, осматривали провода и реле и что-то подкручивали. А у микрофона стояла Стеллочка.

Я поздоровался.

— Ты присутствуешь при историческом моменте! — Витька воздел палец. — Первом испытании Материализатора счастья!

— Это в каком смысле? — поинтересовался я настороженно.

— Да самом прямом!

— Доброволец говорит слово «счастье» в микрофон, — сказал Эдик, улыбнувшись Стеллочке. — А наш транслятор понимает, к какой категории оно сейчас относится и к какому именно личному слову, и пытается помочь удовлетворить потребность.

— Ого! А попробовать дадите?

Мое «счастье» сейчас наверное включало бы в себя бутерброд с хорошей колбасой, кофе, финансы для Алдана, и решение проклятой задачки. Нет, я знал, что у нее нет решения — но то, что у задачи нет аналитического решения, не значит, что нет и численного. Про численное никакие теоремы старых и великих ничего не говорили — в старые времена даже сложение рядов было проблемой, не то что статанализ…

Интересно, как эта вот машина будет меня обеспечивать решением.

— Ну… — протянул Эдик.

— Это же опытный образец, — ответил Роман на мой взгляд. — Ты что, думал, мы универсальный транслятор сотворили?

— Они только мои «счастья» откалибровали, — сказала Стеллочка.

Эх. Не получится срезать, Привалов. Вот так всегда.

— Можно начинать, — сказал Эдик спустя пять минут.

Мы подались вперед.

— Счастье, — произнесла Стеллочка ясным звонким голосом.

И на полу между щитами возник человек с разорванным горлом.

***

До того, как даже его смерть превратилась в какой-то фарс, Северус, оказывается и не представлял, насколько невезуч. Он отдал все долги, он все сделал, Поттер забрал-таки воспоминания и ушел, и оставалось только доумирать — а дальше… Северус не осмеливался думать, что дальше, но надеялся, что Лили хотя бы ему улыбнется. Ведь он сделал все, что мог…

А вместо этого он очнулся в комнате со стенами, до середины покрашенными зеленым, с занавесочкой в голубеньких ромашках на скособоченном окне.

Он мог дышать, горло не болело, и он уж было уверился, что попал в странный вариант загробного мира, как в комнату вплыла дородная женщина в белом халате и с подносом в руках. На подносе лежали шприцы.

Увидев Северуса женщина заулыбалась, открыла рот, и он понял, что загробный мир был неплохим вариантом: говорила она по-русски.

— Ne ponimat, — сказал Северус единственное, что на этом языке знал. И, после паузы, добавил усилительную частицу, столь любимую Долоховым. Ситуация требовала.

Женщина хлопнула округлившимися глазами, захихикала и вышла. И Северус, к стыду своему, только спустя минуту понял, что же ему в этом простом действии показалось странным.

Явно старая, с трещиной дверь комнаты открылась перед женщиной сама собой и сама собой же закрылась. Женщина же не произнесла ни слова и уж тем более не вытаскивала палочку.

Северус прикрыл глаза и мысленно застонал. Он представлял, какого рода учреждения русских могут держать ведьму такой силы и контроля в больничном крыле. Долохов любил рассказывать. Обстановка, правда, не соответствовала, но кто их, русских, знает.

Ну ты, Северус, и попал.

***

— Я ничего не знаю! — заявил Северус.

— Печально, — сказал человек с носом римского патриция на очень хорошем английском. — Но это поправимо.

Северус сидел в кровати, спиной на горе подушек, с душистым чаем в руках, а вокруг кровати кольцом стояли очень странные русские. И смотрели на него, будто на редкую книгу: с сожалением, что никто не даст ее сцапать в единоличное пользование.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы вернули меня назад!

— К сожалению, это невозможно, — подал голос высокий седой мужчина с именем римского бога. Они все представились, но Северус непривычных имен почти не запомнил. Этот Янус (или Зевс) являлся, по его словам, директором исследовательского института Магии и Волшебства. Само существование подобного заведения казалось Северусу абсурдным.

— Я не знаю, чего вы от меня хотите, — сказал Северус, — но я не могу вам это дать. Я ничего не знаю, верните меня назад!

— К сожалению, — мягко сказал седовласый, — того места, откуда вы перенеслись, больше не существует. Что-то его разрушило, и след потерян.

— В таком случае, верните меня в Хогвартс.

Если Поттер победил — то его хотя бы выслушают, если нет — то Авада в лоб будет правильным наказанием за провал.

Русские переглянулись. И Северус с подступающим ужасом понял, что знает их следующую фразу.

— Хогвартс? — переспросил рыжий русский.

— Что такое Хогвартс? — спросил «патриций».

И Северус рассмеялся — кашляя и глотая воздух ртом. Горло резко заболело, но остановиться он не мог. Как это типично, Северус! Как типично!

Чтобы успокоиться, ему потребовалось две чашки чая — вторая возникла прямо из воздуха, и Северус даже смог не вздрогнуть.

— Прошу вас, расскажите, что можете, — попросил «патриций». — Мы хотя бы попробуем определить из нашего ли вы мира.

— Вы полагаете, их несколько? — Северус вздернул бровь.

— Около двух десятков, — невозмутимо ответил седовласый Янус-Зевс. — Число еще нуждается в уточнении.

— Янус Полуэктович, но ведь материальный перенос пока невозможен, мы несовместимы! — тут «патриций» вздрогнул, глянул на Северуса и перешел на русский. Рыжий с видом «ну ты и идиот» постучал себя по лбу.

Что ж, чего-то подобного Северус и ожидал. Несовместимы, значит…

— Это означает, что ваш мир меня убьет?

— Ну… — протянул «патриций».

— Вероятность существует, — сказал седовласый.

Северус кивнул. Новость его, как ни странно, успокоила. Ему не придется искать себе новые цели, как-то по-новому строить жизнь. Допустим, Северус, это — каникулы. Перед последним большим путешествием. Разве плохо? Да ничуть. Прекрасно даже.

— И зачем же вы меня сюда вытащили?

«Патриций» вздохнул и рассказал. Северус героическим усилием воли сдерживался от комментариев на протяжении рассказа, но в конце не выдержал.

— Счастье? Я выгляжу так, будто могу составить чье-то счастье? Где эта девица?

— Один момент, — сказал до того молчавший юноша, чем-то походивший на Люпина в молодости. Отошел к двери и впустил девушку.

Та напряженной походкой подошла к кровати и уставилась на Северуса хмуро и настороженно. Он ответил тем же.

Он в глубине души боялся — а еще глубже надеялся, — что она будет похожа на Лили. Что она окажется Лили этого мира. Но — ничего общего. Ни в лице, ни во взгляде. Ничего.

— Вы не в моем вкусе, — заявил он.

Она фыркнула, тряхнула головой и, как ни странно, явственно расслабилась.

— Вы тоже невкусный.

— Стелла, — улыбающийся «патриций» перешел на русский. Девушка ойкнула и рассмеялась. Улыбнулась Северусу.

— Извините. Подзабыла английский. Но смысл вы поняли?

— Понял, — сказал Северус и протянул ей руку. — Будем знакомы. Северус Снейп, мастер зелий.

— Стелла Озимантьевна Ведун. Аспирант. Очень приятно.

— Стелла, — сказал рыжий и продолжил по-русски. Девушка со счастливым видом покачала головой. Рыжий вздохнул, «патриций» пожал плечами, они синхронно достали записные книжки и что-то вычеркнули.

— Переведите, что происходит, — потребовал Северус.

— У нас была гипотеза предназначения, — ответил «патриций». — Любовь с первого взгляда и так далее. Выпрыгивающая из-за угла и поражающая как…

— Авада, — закончил Северус.

— …кинжал. Но это явно не так. Что и к лучшему. Авада?

— Это смертельное заклинание.

Русские переглянулись.

— В словесной форме? Все еще? — «Патриций» покачал головой. — О, кстати. А год-то с веком у вас там какие?

— Девяносто восьмой, — нахмурился Северус. — Двадцатый век. Что значит «все еще»?

— О, это большая тема! Я вам принесу почитать, если хотите.

Конечно, Северус хотел. И через полчаса после окончания «консилиума» («Пойдемте-ка поработаем, товарищи, пусть наш гость отдыхает. Не будем злить Эдуарду Парацельсевну!») ему занесли стопку брошюр на английском и большой опросник, озаглавленный «Расскажите нам о вашем мире!»

Северус рассказал. В перерывах между чтением, сном и приемами пищи строго по расписанию — злить великолепную Эдуарду Парацельсевну (имя которой он запомнил с первого раза) в самом деле не стоило.

Через три дня его отпустили из местного «больничного крыла» и вселили в общежитие с англоговорящим молодым человеком, чем-то напоминавшем Перси Уизли. Наверное, ровностью обращения. Эдуард был вежлив, терпелив и аккуратен. Так что проживание с ним на одной территории оказалось не столь ужасно, как Северусу представилось при слове «общежитие». Ничего общего с общей спальней Слизерина.

С утра в общежитии полагалась обязательная зарядка.

— Условие проживания, — пояснил Эдуард. — Давайте я вам покажу!

Северус сделал пять приседаний, отказался прыгать, и решил, что с него вполне достаточно.

К его удивлению, ему захотелось есть — это ему, завтракавшему всегда одной чашкой кофе! — и в столовой он не отказался от оладий. Готовили здесь люди — никаких домовых эльфов. Странно, что местные маги не озаботились их созданием…

Оладьи оказались странными, но вкусными. Он уже закончил порцию и потягивал кофе — кто бы мог подумать, что в России кофе лучше, чем в Англии, — когда к их с Эдуардом столу подошел грузный мужчина самого тролльего вида и вперил в Северуса хмурый взгляд. Говорил он по-русски, но Северус, как ни странно, все понял. Из-за интернациональной интонации подобных запросов. «Тролль» желал знать, кто Северус таков и каким образом оказался на подведомственной территории.

— Будь совершенно невозмутим, — шепнул Северусу Эдуард и разразился тирадой. «Тролль» тираду выслушал хмуро, что-то бросил недовольно и удалился. Эдуард выдохнул.

— Кто это был? — спросил Северус. — Ваш э… как это называется… Комиссар? По безопасности?

Эдуард фыркнул.

— Нет, нет, вы ошиблись десятилетий на семь, здесь нет комиссаров. Это Модест Модестович Камноедов, он — лицо материально ответственное.

— Завхоз? Он?

— У нас есть дракон, — пояснил Эдуард. — И вообще… Институт большой.

Дракон такого завхоза пожалуй и испугается.

— И что вы ему сказали?

— Что вы — матрикат. Это вроде робота, автомата, для определенных, сложных задач.

Северус поднял бровь.

— И для чего же я?

Эдуард смущенно улыбнулся.

— Это вас ни к чему не обязывает, правда! Просто так проще. Ну и когда мы найдем способ отправить вас домой, никому не придется ничего объяснять…

Или когда этот мир его добьет из-за несовместимости.

— У нас тоже есть министерство, — сказал Северус. — Так что я вас прекрасно понимаю. И все же?

— Для помощи с нашей химией, — ответил Эдуард. — Вы же написали, что зельями занимались, это в целом похоже… Ну и конечно же, для практики английского. Нам ее, сами понимаете, взять особо неоткуда, у Мерлина такой язык, что…

Северус с утра приказал себе ничему здесь не удивляться. Но уже подозревал, что не получится.

— У Мерлина?

— Ах да, — сказал Эдуард. — Пойдемте, я вам институт покажу. Заодно и познакомитесь.

Институт оказался громаден, странен и полон жизни. Даже встреча с Мерлином не особенно удивила Северуса — после демонов у входа, вивария, ифритов и встреченного в коридоре Великого Инквизитора из учебника истории магии.

Великий Инквизитор окатил Северуса равнодушным цепким взглядом и прошел сквозь стену в свой кабинет. Здесь никто не видел сложности в том, чтобы пройти сквозь стену, взлететь под потолок, вынуть из воздуха яблоко, съесть его и в воздух же выбросить огрызок… Голова кругом шла. Даже самому хотелось попробовать.

— Очень похож на испанца моего мира, — сказал Северус. — Кто это?

— Кристобаль Хозевич Хунта. На великого инквизитора? Надо же, у вас тоже? Он не похож, это он и есть.

— То есть? — изумился Северус. — Тот жил в пятнадцатом веке.

— Ну да. — Эдуард посмотрел непонимающе. — Он же маг.

— Он создал философский камень?

— Да зачем кому-то нужно это плацебо. Разве у вас маги не живут, пока им интересно?

Северус вздохнул. Вспомнил Дамблдора и покачал головой.

— Жаль. Вы… простите, если я вам что-то плохое напомнил.

— Да ничего, — сказал Северус и понял, что не соврал. Действительно — ничего. Отболело. Всего-то и потребовалось почти умереть. — Так что, вы говорите, мне нужно делать по смете?

Эдуард покраснел.

— Вам не нужно!

— Но должен же я хоть что-то здесь делать, — возразил Северус. Вокруг кипела бурная деятельность, все куда-то спешили, что-то тащили, сияли глазами — один он был здесь лишним, будто какой-то богатый тунеядец вроде Джеймса Поттера.

— Давайте я вам мою лабораторию покажу! — с воодушевлением заявил Эдуард. — Может вы подскажете что Стеллочке… Она у меня химией занимается, — добавил он в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Северуса. — Я не настаиваю, но она хороший специалист, вам будет интересно.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Северус, — если будет интересно, идемте. Давно мне не было интересно…

Профессиональное знакомство со «Стеллочкой» Северус начал с рыка «Да что ж вы творите, у вас глаз нет?» и выключения горелки движением руки с пяти шагов. Сам не понял, как получилось, совсем забыл, что палочки нет.

— И кто вас просил? — взвилась девушка. — Оно бы само выключилось через две секунды!

— Через две секунды оно бы рвануло! — рявкнул Северус. — Я что, универсальный растворитель не опознаю? У него цвет уже в голубое уходить начал!

— Никуда ничего не начало уходить! Спектрометр…

— «Спектрометр»? Своих глаз у вас, значит, нет? Игрушкам доверяете?

— Ах, игрушкам? Да вот я сейчас возьму и проанализирую состав, и сами увидите, что недодержали!

— Вперед! — Северус сложил руки на груди. В себе он был уверен. Никакие приборы не сравнятся с наметанным глазом мастера-зельевара. А в этой лаборатории, заставленной колбами, кубами перегонных аппаратов и ингредиентами он чувствовал себя именно мастером-зельеваром. Будто домой вернулся — в свою лабораторию. После генерального ремонта.

— Хм, — сказала Стелла, пощелкав клавишами на очень маггловском по виду приборе. — И действительно. Присутствие бета-три… Слишком рано, примесь, вот ведь… Но вы не могли его увидеть.

— Что значит «не мог»?

— Цвет не изменился, — сказала она и ткнула ему под нос листы со отпечатанными машиной результатами. — Я вам точно говорю, бета-три еще даже реакцию не начал. Вы не могли увидеть голубой, его там еще не было.

Северус фыркнул.

— Это все недостаток опыта.

— Нет-нет. — Стелла прищурилась. — Надо бы эксперименты поставить. Вы не могли его увидеть — но почувствовали. Вам не интересно, как это у вас вышло?

В таком ракурсе Северус на свое чутье еще не смотрел. Интересно ли ему?

— И вам позволят? — спросил он. — Новые опыты? Со мной?

Она же еще не профессор.

Девушка поглядела на него с недоумением.

— А как могут не позволить, это же исследование? Ну, бумажки, конечно, придется потом дооформлять, но это все — так. Неважно. А у вас могут, да? Странный мир. Я бы не хотела там жить. Так вы согласны?

Северус поколебался: исследования с собой в качестве подопытного его немного нервировали, но что ему терять? Да и дело обещало оказаться любопытным…

— Согласен. Давайте вы мне здесь все покажете, а потом обговорим организацию. И что нам понадобится…

В общежитие Северус вернулся поздно, буркнул что-то Эдуарду и повалился на кровать, едва не забыв раздеться. Он был счастлив тем счастьем, какое бывает только от выматывающей хорошо сделанной работы, когда сегодня она уже отпустила, а завтра ждет тебя снова. Миг парения в облаках. Больше всего он боялся сейчас, что эта работа скоро закончится.

***

Но она все не заканчивалась. И не заканчивалась.

***

Три года спустя

К Янусу Полуэктовичу Северуса вызвали после обеда. Вызову он был рад: они со Стеллой получили гранки статьи, и в глазах уже рябило. А ведь еще нужно было проверить демонстрационный образец детектора, до комиссии два дня, наверняка что-то да не работает… В такой ситуации полезно отвлечься.

Странно, однако, что Янус не зашел сам, вызывал к себе директор редко. А уж особенно редко вызывал в кабинет.

Но даже если у Януса плохие новости, и этот мир прибьет Северуса завтра — хотя он давно себя так хорошо не чувствовал, — все было не зря. Прибор работает, результаты великолепные, прекрасные получились каникулы, лучше не бывает…

В кабинете Януса обнаружились все старые знакомые: и Роман, и Эдуард, и Виктор. И даже Александр — хотя ведь тот должен был еще быть в Китежграде. Столпились вокруг стола Януса, подпирали стены. Смотрели внимательно.

Серьезные новости…

— Ну во-первых, — начал Янус, — я вам сразу скажу, Северус, что новости у меня хоть и неожиданные, но хорошие. Не пугайтесь. Вы не умираете — и не умрете.

— Это… радует, — осторожно сказал Северус. Лица вокруг были слишком напряженными для просто хороших новостей. — Вы нашли мой мир?

— Да как вам сказать… — Янус вздохнул и протянул ему бумагу с очень знакомой эмблемой.

«Северус Снейп полностью реабилитирован, — говорилось в бумаге, — и удостоен Ордена Мерлина второй степени посмертно.

Министерство Магии Великобритании».

Северус непонимающе посмотрел на Януса.

— Почему «как сказать»? Вы же нашли!

— Видите ли, Северус… Это прилетело к нам в Изнакурнож с совой сегодня утром. Василий бедную сову, э… потрепал немного. Как только письмо уцелело… Я, видите ли, на всякий случай, через академические круги, связался с магами в Англии. Чтобы исключить вырожденные варианты. И хотя мне ответили, что не знают никакого Хогвартса… Все же сработало.

— Но… Как не знают никакого Хогвартса? Это же самая большая школа…

— Я полагаю, вам запрещено о нем говорить с посторонними. — Янус улыбнулся. — У вас, оказывается, очень замкнутый анклав, и немногочисленный.

Это тот же мир. Тот же. Но здесь, в НИИЧАВО, ходят сквозь стены, материализуют объекты и сверлят бетон взглядом. А в Хогвартсе…

Там Альбус мог не умирать. И там Поттер победил Волдеморта.

И все это было совершенно никому неизвестным за пределами Англии инцидентом.

— Если бы мы знали, — прохрипел Северус.

Справиться с Волдемортом местные маги могли бы одним взглядом. Да и Волдеморта бы не было! Маги же не умирают, пока им интересно, зачем искать бессмертия… Настоящие маги не умирают. Был ли Волдеморт настоящим хоть когда-нибудь?

— Почему никто не знает? Ведь…

— Им неинтересно, — ответил Роман. — Мы нашли ваши анклавы, знаете, это как племя аборигенов найти, но не в лесах Амазонки, а прямо посреди цивилизации. И им всем — неинтересно, что может быть иначе. Что можно жить совсем иначе. Странный, право, феномен.

— Поттеру будет интересно, — сказал Северус решительно. — И Грейнджер. Всем, кто тогда… Вы не понимаете… — Тут он вспомнил про реальный возраст большинства присутствующих и осекся. — Простите. Но там только что закончилась война, которой не должно было быть.

— Вам решать, Северус, — сказал Янус. — Я вам хотел предложить остаться у нас сотрудником на полную ставку. Вы сработались с коллективом, у вас прекрасные результаты. Что скажете?

— Если я не поеду туда сейчас и не попробую что-то изменить, — сказал Северус, — то у меня шерсть на ушах вырастет. Это совершенно точно.

Вокруг заулыбались, и Северус улыбнулся тоже. Ничего, институт — это не здание. Институт — это образ мысли. Что мешает организовать филиал в Англии? Да ничего на самом деле.

Совершенно ничего.

***

— Эх. — Витька сел прямо мне на стол. Я едва успел кружку убрать. — Вот только я собрался Снейпа нам в отдел переманивать!

— Он прав, что вернулся, — сказал Эдик.

— Да понятно, что он прав… И проиграл я еще, вот ведь!

— Почему проиграл-то? — спросил я недоуменно.

— Ну я ж поспорил, что Материализатор наш не ошибся! И Снейп со Стеллой так работали отлично, и вместе постоянно — но он уехал, а она и не переживает совсем.

— Ну, — начал я, и тут загорелся экран.

«Ошибка интерпретации, — написал Алдан. — Стелла Озимантьевна счастлива в профессиональном смысле. Условие выполнено, машина не ошиблась, Северус Снейп послужил катализатором, эксперимент удачен».

Пару минут мы молчали и не смотрели друг на друга: стыдно было.

— Мда, магистры, — сказал наконец Роман. — Еще немного, и нам, однако, придется брить уши. Как насчет в целях профилактики немножко поработать?

— И вы можете нам предложить что-то интересное, товарищ Ойра-Ойра? — спросил я.

Роман, разумеется, смог.

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
